A rollator is made for the persons who have functional disorder in their lower limbs and who can not use crutches or canes. The main function of the rollator is to support people's weight and keep the body's balance, so as to help the users stand and walk. The rollator is classified into fixing-type and folding-type. For the convenience for the users to rest thereon, an integrated seat component is usually set in the rollator. Most of rollator according to existing art is adopted entad revolving type or lengthways folded type when closing it, it will take much space and the volume is too big for transporting. Moreover, the center of gravity of the rollator is not stable after folded, the manufacture cost of which is also very high.